APPLICANT'S ABSTRACT: The goal of this project is to design a brief office intervention manual for medical providers who treat adolescents experimenting with alcohol or using alcohol at low but potentially problematic levels. During the first year, project staff will work with a national expert Advisory Board to develop a document. In year two, the project will pilot test the document. The American Medical Association's (AMA) Department of Adolescent Health has completed development and pilot testing of a brief office intervention for adolescent cigarette smokers using its Guidelines for Adolescent Preventive Services (GAPS) tobacco screening questionnaire. Both providers and adolescent participants rated the intervention as highly positive experience for young people who are reducing or stopping their cigarette use. This pilot study, demonstrates the AMA's unique capacity to undertake the development of a brief office intervention. In Year One, the project will conduct an extensive literature review and Manual development. The literature review will feature a description of brief office interventions that are delivered in physicians' offices and additional information related to adolescent alcohol experimentation. Adolescents who are demonstrated, chronic alcohol users are not the target of this study. This study is committed to help identify and intervene with adolescents who are experimental or low level drinkers and for whom a brief office intervention is appropriate for reduction and/or cessation of their current use. The provider manual will be developed by the project staff in consultation from the Advisory Board, whose membership will include professionals with demonstrated expertise in alcohol and other adolescent substance use. The Advisory Board will meet once to review Manual drafts during the creation and revision process. During the first year sites will be selected for participation in the pilot implementation process in the second year. The Manual will rely on the AMA's GAPS alcohol use questionnaire to screen for use with an accompanying algorithm that includes questions that are designed to identify the extent of use. School-based health center (SBHC) sites that are trained to use GAPS will be considered for inclusion. Providers will be oriented to the Manual's role to direct the brief office intervention. Only SBHCs trained to use GAPS will be considered for inclusion. Site visits will be made throughout the second project year to determine Manual impact, provider and patient responses, and to provide necessary technical assistance. Additional input will be solicited from two national underage drinking reduction projects administered by the AMA. The Advisory Board will meet again during this year to review the project.